


Magic

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Hannah and Charli's Adventures [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hannah wants her sippy cup, Never mess with a kid and their sippy cup, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah wanted her milk, but was too short to reach it. Asking Mancha did wanders, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Hannah was small the first time she made something move. It wasn't intentional, or maybe it was, because she couldn't reach the table top and her sippy cup was there and she wanted some milk. So she got very cross and very upset and banged her fist against the table leg, whining and growling unhappily.

"Milk!" She snapped, being too young to make full sentences yet. Her mother was taking a nap, and thought Hannah was sleeping with her. Luke and Brittany were at school, five and ten year older than Hannah is respective order.

Her father, Andrew, was gone, out to sea like most Navy men. So she couldn't go and wake him and tell him to give her the sippy cup. And even at her young age, Hannah knew her mother was too tired to be woken. So she glared and bit her lip to keep from raising hell.

The dog, a chihuahua named Mancha who babied Hannah like a mother, sat beside her angry figure, looking up at the table sleepily. She'd be having babies in a few days, much to Hannah's delight, but not so much her siblings.

"Mancha," Hannah lisped, "could _you_ get my milk if I picked you up?" She looked at the dog, and Mancha look back with gentle brown eyes, and Hannah sighed angrily. "I want my milk _now_."

And the sippy cup came flying off the table, and Hannah let out a squawk, falling down to curl into a ball, and Mancha growled, suddenly up and ready to attack despite her swollen belly, Hannah always her main priority.

The lid had, thankfully, not come off, but a little had spilled out from the force of impact with the floor. Hannah, body trembling with fright, sat up, looking around. She only saw the cup, and a grin spread across her face, picking it up to begin drinking. Mancha sniffed the spilled milk, then began to lap it up.

Hannah padded out of the kitchen, sitting on the living room floor, air conditioner thrumming low in the back of her mind. Mancha settled next to Hannah and she gave a pat to the chihuahua's head.

"Mancha, you must be magic!" Hannah chirped, to which the young dog turned her head, staring in wonder at her. Hannah giggled, kissing her nose. Mancha jerked back, shaking her head, and stared at her with sudden understanding. "I love you, Mancha. Thank you for helping me get my milk."

Hannah then turned away, sucking at her straw, happy and content.


End file.
